gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3
The RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 is a variant to the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story. The unit was primary piloted by Yuu Kajima. Technology & Combat Characteristics Similar to its predecessor the RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1, the Blue Destiny Unit 3 differs in a few ways. It retains the chest missiles, vulcans, and beam sabers from Unit 1, while giving Unit 3 a new backpack to operate in space. Unit 3 was also given the beam rifle primarily used by the [Gundam Ground Type|RX-79[G Gundam Ground Type]]. Unit 3 and Unit 2 also differed in terms of color. While Unit 2 was painted in blue on dark blue color scheme, Unit 3 sported a more traditional blue on white paint scheme. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan Gun :The Blue Destiny Unit 3 was armed with Vulcan Guns, which mounted on its head. These vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Chest Wired-Control Missile :One of two upgraded weapons of Blue Destiny Unit 3. These weapon were eventually uses for the bombardment. It were eventually enough firepower to destroying an enemy unit within one shot. ;*60mm Chest Vulcan Gun :One of two upgraded weapons of Blue Destiny Unit 3. These weapon were eventually uses for the bombardment. It were eventually enough firepower to destroying an enemy unit within one shot. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :An only close combat armament only. The beam saber are mounted on each side of legs. This weapon are capable to destroy the enemy unit within one strike. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :Because beam rifles are difficult and expensive to produce, the Earth Federation made expansive use of the cheaper and easier to build solid projectile firing weapons similar to what the Zeon's Zaku used. One such weapon was the shell firing 100mm machine gun, which had the power to pierce the steel armor of a Zeon mobile suit. However, unlike beam rifles which tend to do massive amounts of damage, the machine gun is more "hit or miss" on the damage it causes depending on which sections of a mobile suit it hits. The machine gun is clip fed and two spare clips are stored on the Blue Destiny Unit 3's hip armor. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle for Blue Destiny 3 for primary ranged weapon. The Blue Destiny 3 eventually uses its generator power in order to use a beam rifle. ;*Shield :The only defensive armaments of Blue Destiny Unit 3. This shield is based on the one used by the RX-78-2 Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System :A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. History When the RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 and RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 were completed, Zeon special forces attack, allowing Nimbus Schterzen to hijack Unit 2 and kill Morses, ensuring that he won't be able to make EXAM anymore. Nimbus escapes to space, with Yu and his friends in hot pursuit using Blue Destiny 3. The group chases Nimbus to Side 5, where EXAM was first made, and a final showdown begins. Nimbus declares that he's the only one worthy of using EXAM and attempts to kill Yu. Once more, the two strike each other down in unison, but this time Nimbus is killed, while Yu drifts in space, where he is later picked up by his team. Picture Gallery bluedestiny.jpg|Unit 2 vs. Unit 3 RX-79BD-3_Blue_Destiny_Unit_3.jpg|SD RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars gw_bb1_bd3.jpg References 080418 01.jpg XGnLwIaiG9GWdjA04eSVKA.jpg External Links *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 on MAHQ.net ja:RX-79BD-3 ブルーディスティニー3号機